OBORO
Lyrics Nihongo 追いかけても　追いかけても　するり　指をぬける水のよう あなただけに　あなただけに　見つめられて　漂う星の影 夢でもつかまえて 流れる雲に思う　行き先ないこの心 いつか見た日の明日（あす）も　青い通り雨 色づいた花びら揺らす　ぬくもりも激しささえも せつなさの裏側だけを　残していくだけの刹那 かなうのなら　かなうのなら　駆け出してゆきたい　風の中 あなただけを　あなただけを　見つめたなら　羽ばたく蝶のように 夢ならみせないで 追いかけても　追いかけても　するり　指をぬける水のよう わたしだけが　わたしだけが　時を止めた闇から　手を伸ばす かなうのなら　かなうのなら　駆け出してゆきたい　風の中 あなただけに　あなただけに　こころ巡らす　はるか朧月 嘘でも抱きしめて 夢なら醒めないで Romaji oikakete mo oikakete mo sururi yubi wo nukeru mizu no you anata dake ni anata dake ni mitsumerarete tadayou hoshi no kage yume de mo tsukamaete nagareru kumo ni omou yukisakinai kono kokoro itsukamita hi no asu mo aoi toori ame irozuita hanabira yurasu nukumori mo hageshi sasae mo setsunasa no uragawa dake wo nokoshite iku dake no setsuna kanau no nara kanau no nara kakedashite yukitai kaze no naka anate dake wo anata dake wo mitsumeta nara habataku chou no you ni yume nara misenaide oikakete mo oikakete mo sururi yubi wo nukeru mizu no you watashi dake ga watashi dake ga toki wo tometa yami kara te wo nobasu kanau no nara kanau no nara kakedashite yukitai kaze no naka anata dake ni anata dake ni kokoro megurasu haruka oborozuki uso de mo dakishimete yume nara samenaide English Translation Chasing, chasing, like water escaping from my fingers, slipping Only at you, only at you, the shadow of drifting stars are staring Caught in a dream My unreasonable heart is thinking about the flowing clouds, Someday, tomorrow of the day I saw is a blue shower Swinging the colored petals, the warmth becomes the intensity We are just going to leave only the back of sadness in a moment If it's true, if it's true, then I want to go running in the wind Only at you, only at you, like butteflies flying staring, Unseen at your dream Chasing, chasing, like water escaping from my fingers, slipping Only I, only I, stretch out my hand from the darkness that stops time If it's true, if it's true, then I want to go running in the wind Only to you, only to you, the far, hazy moon meditates its mind Hold on to you lies And do not wake up your dreams Long Version 追いかけても　追いかけても　するり　指をぬける水のよう あなただけに　あなただけに　見つめられて　漂う星の影 夢でもつかまえて 流れる雲に思う　行き先ないこの心 いつか見た日の明日（あす）も　青い通り雨 色づいた花びら揺らす　ぬくもりも激しささえも せつなさの裏側だけを　残していくだけの刹那 かなうのなら　かなうのなら　駆け出してゆきたい　風の中 あなただけを　あなただけを　見つめたなら　羽ばたく蝶のように 夢ならみせないで 星のない夜（よ）に密か　巡る季節を忘れて いつかくる日の朝を　隠す涙色 絡む指　艶めく吐息　昇りつめ　堕ちゆく心 ひと時のぬくもりさえも　忘れられずにまた孤独（ひとり） 追いかけたら　追いかけたら　ふわり消えてしまう　月の影 わたしだけに　わたしだけに　触れられたら　煌く星のように 嘘なら抱きしめて 届くのなら　届くのなら　明日さえ要らない　戻らない 離れてても　離れてても　心焦がす炎は　あなただけ 追いかけても　追いかけても　するり　指をぬける水のよう わたしだけが　わたしだけが　時を止めた闇から　手を伸ばす かなうのなら　かなうのなら　駆け出してゆきたい　風の中 あなただけに　あなただけに　こころ巡らす　はるか朧月 嘘でも抱きしめて 夢なら醒めないで Long Romaji oikakete mo oikakete mo sururi yubi wo nukeru mizu no you anata dake ni anata dake ni mitsumerarete tadayou hoshi no kage yume de mo tsukamaete nagareru kumo ni omou yukisakinai kono kokoro itsukamita hi no asu mo aoi toori ame irozuita hanabira yurasu nukumori mo hageshi sasae mo setsunasa no uragawa dake wo nokoshite iku dake no setsuna kanau no nara kanau no nara kakedashite yukitai kaze no naka anate dake wo anata dake wo mitsumeta nara habataku chou no you ni yume nara misenaide hoshi no nai yo ni hisoka meguru kisetsu no wasurete itsuka kuru hi no asa wo kakusu namidairo karamu yubi tsuyameku toiki nobori tsume ochiru yuku kokoro hito toki no nukumori sae mo wasurerarezu ni mata hitori oikaketara oikaketara fuwari kieteshimau tsuki no kage watashi dake ni watashi dake ni fureraretara kirameku hoshi no you ni uso nara dakishimete todoku no nara todoku no nara ashita sae iranai modoranai hanaretete mo hanaretete mo kokoro asegasu honou wa anata dake oikakete mo oikakete mo sururi yubi wo nukeru mizu no you watashi dake ga watashi dake ga toki wo tometa yami kara te wo nobasu kanau no nara kanau no nara kakedashite yukitai kaze no naka anata dake ni anata dake ni kokoro megurasu haruka oborozuki uso de mo dakishimete yume nara samenaide Long English Translation Chasing, chasing, like water escaping from my fingers, slipping Only at you, only at you, the shadow of drifting stars are staring Caught in a dream My unreasonable heart is thinking about the flowing clouds, Someday, tomorrow of the day I saw is a blue shower Swinging the colored petals, the warmth becomes the intensity We are just going to leave only the back of sadness in a moment If it's true, if it's true, then I want to go running in the wind Only at you, only at you, like butteflies flying staring, Unseen at your dream Forget the season that secretly goes around the night with no stars, Someday, our tearful colors will hide the morning of the day The heart's going to fall with tangled fingers, charming sighs, and climbing claws Our one-tome warmth is already left alone After chasing, after chasing, the moon's shadow is about to disappear gently Only to me, only to me, like a glittering star being touched, Hold on to you lies If we reach, if we reach, we don't need a tomorrow that doesn't return Seperated, seperated, the heart-searing flame is only you Chasing, chasing, like water escaping from my fingers, slipping Only I, only I, stretch out my hand from the darkness that stops time If it's true, if it's true, then I want to go running in the wind Only to you, only to you, the far, hazy moon meditates its mind Hold on to you lies And do not wake up your dreams Song Connections/remixes *A long version of 朧''' appears on Mayumi Morinaga's Glitter album and Ryu☆'s 4th album Sakura Luminance. Trivia *朧''' marks Mayumi Morinaga and Starving Trancer's first appearances on a Pop'n Music game. *'朧' also marks the first time a Ryu☆ song is part of the default songlist in a Pop'n Music game. *According to wac, 朧 was a very late addition to Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Music Comment Lost tonight, a moonlight shadow is illuminated by your figure dimly. The sorrowful milestone in a moment... Diffuclty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Fascination Jacket.png|朧's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Mayumi Morinaga Songs Category:Dai. Songs Category:Ryu☆ Songs Category:Yusuke Ceo Songs